Tengu (Crownarians)
Appearance The Crownarian are a crow-like species. They have beaks with their eyes set slightly farther back as a bird would. They have an array of colored feathers that range from dark blacks and blues to deep purples and bright violets. Their beaks are black to brown, but some have been seen as a deep orange. Dress The Crownarian wear a variety of clothing. The high casters wear a variety of robes adorned with feathers of tropical birds. The tropical birds are never hunted for their feathers, rather, the feathers are gathered during spirit quests during the casters training. It is believed that the more feathers a caster wears, the stronger in their respective magic they are. However, this is not the case, and is typically more luck that the feathers were found. If a caster is ever discovered of lying about the source of their feathers, if they killed any birds for example. It is considered the worst crime among the Crownarian, even above murder of their own kind. However, the crime is not punished by death. It is far worse. The Crownarian who murdered a tropical bird for his own gain, is himself, defeathered. He is then exiled from Crowatia. These people are very few and fair between due to the harsh punishment, but it does happen from time to time. Most regular Crownarian where leathers and skins from the jungle animals. Closer to clothing of the major cities. They often dye the clothes to make them brighter and more colorful. The upper class tend to be able to afford the more expensive dyes and are distinguished by their more colorful clothing. There is no particular pattern, style, or fashion when it comes to these colors. It is a hodgepodge of colors. It can be painful for outsides to look at due to the clashing nature of the colors. The warriors of the Crownarian that make up the army and the border guards of the Crownarian nation wear a variety of armors. Depending on their rank and role in the army. They range from soft leathers to a very particular kind of mail. They use Dark Leaf to create their specialized Leaf-Link armor. It is more susceptible to fire, but is much quieter and easier to fly in than any other chain mail. History The Crownarian's history has long been a mystery on Plana Terra. Outsiders to the nation of Crowatia are rarely given insight to their origins. Their beginnings on Plana Terra starts with the Great Egg. The Crownarian argue among themselves over the origin of the Egg. The main faith believe that it was laid by the great goddess Arthulia, the Great Crow. However, some more radical Crownarian believe it was a vessel that crashed on to Plana Terra from some far away place. The Great Egg hatched at the beginning of the Crownarian and the race was born unto the world. They took control of a great area of the ***Jungle***, much to the dismay and rejection of the Rhaq. The quickly spread over a wide area. Creating the small country of Crowatia, within ***Jungle***. At the center of Crowatia, the shamans, mages, and high priests guard a ancient citadel. The widespread worship of Arthulia, believes that the citadel contains the pieces of the Great Egg and is the source of their holy and arcane powers. However, only the Grand Five know the truth. This has caused small sections of the race to question the authenticity of their faith. This small factions, referred to as Heretics, are not rejected by the nation of Crowatia. They are just considered to be radicals and often are not allowed to pursue the learned magical arts from the Grand Five. The heretics believe that the Great Egg was not laid by any goddess, but was in fact a vessel from some other land. They wish to see the vessel for themselves to study and judge their origin from a more logical perspective. The Heretics have been known to seek out and spend time with other races more than their traditional brethren. They explore, seek knowledge, and accept differing opinions more readily. Most Crownarian seen and spoken to outside of Crowatia are Heretics by nature. Culture and Personality The Crownarian's are a fiercely protective society. They are reluctant to accept outsiders into their native country and often refuse to help even the occasional traveler in trouble. This is reflective of most of the followers of the core faith. However, the Heretics have tried to break free from this stereotype. They have traveled to explore more and are more open about the history of their society to outsiders. Most Crownarian's are lawful and follow their country's codes and laws very closely. There are always out liars to be sure. But most would never go against their society. They are also very fierce and brutal. It is common to see their warriors fight with an unmatched ferocity. They aren't so tactical as much as guerrilla warriors. Most are rangers or fighters by nature, but every once and a while outsiders here of fierce berserkers that have come out of the jungle to rip apart groups of trespassers. Religion Most of the Crownarian's follow the teachings of Arthulia and the Great Egg. These loyalists are make up the core of the society. The Heretics often follow no god or teachings, but some have found faith in other religions they have explored through the outside world. 'Crownarian Heroes ' The heroes of their society come several different ways. First is rising to the Grand Five. These leaders in magics are only replaced upon death, however that may reach them. Secondly, there are many heroes of conquest. To prove yourself in battle against whatever kind of enemy is always valorous to the Tengu. Some heroes are from battles with neighboring nations, others have taken done mighty prey. There is a standing army and many leaders are promoted due to their deeds, not necessarily their tactical know how. Lastly, there are the Blood-eyes. The Blood-eyes are rare among the Tengu. They are sometimes distinguishable by their clothing and weapons, but from one Tengu to another, they look the same. What separates the Blood-eyes from the rest of them, is when the go into a frenzy in battle. Their eyes take on their name sake, and not many survive the encounter. They are revered as lords of battle. It is highly illegal to impersonate a Blood-eye, but very dangerous to determine if one is or not. The only way to prove oneself as a Blood-eye, is to go into a frenzy.